Deadly Love
by At Night We Rise
Summary: a young girl named emma is having a suicidel moment a lot when her mom is ran over. her dad hates her and beats her. she gone over the edge can she find in her heart not to die. or will her new friends roxas and axel beable to save her from herself!
1. the deadly past

Running, panting, the thumping of his heart, the adrenaline pumping in his veins was strong there was no ignoring it. The streets were filled of people as he ran down the street looking for some where to hide, or just get away from the person or thing chasing him. The weird thing was that he couldn't remember who. The pounding of his heart and feting hitting the ground was getting louder as it began to drizzle. The rain was making the street slippery. He slipped every now and then but never fell. Then he saw it a place to hide, to get away. It was an ally. He turned into it. He ran and ran till…he hit the dead end at the end of the ally. His thought were buzzing with thoughts of 'where to now' 'which way' 'it can't end like this'. That's when he heard it, the sirens, and the people screaming. He turned to his right; he saw the stairs and a young girl who looked terrified. He said some incoherent words. His lips moving but no sound. Then…the unexpected, a loud BANG echoed through the ally. The last thing he saw was the girl running to him, screaming something, his name maybe, he couldn't hear then nothing but darkness and the horrible silence he feared so much. It was closing in on him the last sound he hears was a BANG-

I woke with a start. Not expecting what happened. That dream again. Why did it keeping coming back? What did it mean? And who is that boy I saw? I was brought out of my thoughts by a loud banging sound, and suddenly everything made since. The loud sound is my parents slamming doors...again. The screaming is my parents as well. I silently got out of bed and walked to the door of my room. I peek outside, no one. I go over to the stairs and walk silent as a mouse down each step, stopping at the wall so I can watch the drama without being seen. I watch but no ones in the living room. Then I hear the screaming of "you insolent…good for nothing….drunk again…how could you"

"Shut up you..*hick*"

It is all coming from the kitchen which is connected to the living room. I saw my dad stumble to the couch and my mother stomp in the room crying, with a new bruise on her cheek. Her eyes are red and puffy from crying. I guess it's just another one of those nights.

"Why…why do you do this" my mother cries.

My father's only retort is throwing the bottle and hitting the wall I was hiding behind some of the glass gets in my hand as it breaks and I can't help but say ow as the blood slides down my hand drop by drop, and I regret it. It was the worst thing I ever did in my life. my mother cries out to me.

"Honey is that you."

I don't move, I don't even dare to breathe. It's too late my mother knows im's here… and she snapped.

"You monster!" she screamed in pure rage and that last of it. My mother ran out the door hoping to never be seen again and get away. And in a sense she did, but I don't think it was the way she intended. Maybe it is the fact that she wasn't watching, or that she's blinded by tears, it could even be the fact that the driver was drunk. Whatever the cause the car hit her while I dad just stood there looking at my mom's dead body on in the middle of the road and the car drive off. I ran to the kitchen to call 911, as soon as the person picked up I became frantic, I was crying my eyes out as the woman on the other end said in a calm voice.

"911 what's your emergency"

"Hello, I need help my mother's just been hit by a car, she's lying in the road and she's not moving…I-I don't know what to do"

"What's your address we will have an ambulance there right away"

"8383 sycamore road"

"We will be there right away please stay calm"

"Ok"

Was all I could say to keep myself in check so I wouldn't scream at her. How could she be so calm? My mother might be dead? But it wasn't her fault. I ran to the door and around my dad cause he is still standing there looking amazed at the women lying motionless on the ground. I left him there and went to mother not caring that another car could zoom by and hit me as well. I picked her head up her eyes were closed, she wasn't breathing. I put her head down just now seeing the blood. Her head must of busted open when she hit the ground. I screamed at the top of my lungs. And I fell on her crying as hard as I could. Before I knew it there were sirens and police everywhere and someone was pulling me off of my mother-more like trying to pry me off. It was my neighbor she was holding me saying crap like everything was going to be ok. Is she that naive, is she so stupid, is I the only one who realizes that nothing is going to be ok and that after today everything is going to change? I couldn't take it any more I ran to my dad's room and grabbed the gun out of the dresser. I put in my mouth thinking wait for me mom I'm coming but before I could pull the trigger my dad walked in. he didn't seem to care all he said was.

"What is the point in doing that you were adopted any way...She wasn't your real mother."

"What the crap why didn't you tell me that before… what is your problem"

"Nothing you were the problem"

"Heh whatever "I sneered.

And with that I left to my room. I walked to the bed and laid down hoping to get some sleep. I cried myself to sleep that night. And school was a blur until Thursday that's when the new kid came.

**thanks for reading hope i can get the next chapter out soon. so tell me how it is i know it kinda sucks im new at this site so i don't understand how everything works. so R&R please**

**Love, Fox**


	2. the meeting

Chapter two

It's been two weeks since my "mothers" death. It's Thursday and I'm sitting in my fourth period class, math. As I sit there patently waiting for class to end so I can go to lunch when the last thing I wanted to happened, happened. A kid with blandish/brownish hair and bright blue eyes walks in the class.  
"Um is this Mr. James math class for the eighth grade."  
"Yes, and who are you might I ask" the teacher replied

"Um I'm roxas I'm new here"

"Yes, very well then, Megan come here"

"Yes sir" I said like an army person and saluted him.

"Since you don't do much why don't you show Roxas here where all the class rooms are"  
I turned to roxas.

"well it's like this" I turned to the class "you have of two options you can either memorize one of these faces you see before you and fallow them or you can just find me and fallow me to the class"  
I said in my happy voice.

"Um no offence but I like option two better"  
Man this kid says um a lot. Well guess I'm stuck with him.

"None taken ok then, this is math class as you now know. This is 4th period class next is lunch so make friends and find someone to sit with" and with that I went back to my desk. He just stood there looking baffled. The teacher pointed him to his seat which is unfortunately beside me. So I sat there and when the bell rang I got up and stood beside his desk as he got his stuff together. He finally got up and we walked down the hall toward the lockers. I looked at him and in my happy voice I asked

"Sooo where's your locker."

"I know where it is….I'll be right back"

And with that he ran off toward his locker. I put my stuff up and waited for him by the wall across the lockers. He walked by looking like an idiot as if he were trying to find something or someone. I quietly walked behind him. he jumped when I touched his shoulder and said

"You look like an idiot lunch is this way come on"  
he hesitated.

"Um when do the high school students eat lunch?"

"With us"  
see we have a high school on the second story of the building but we all eat lunch at the same time 'cause we are a small school. We walked down the hall and walked in the lunch room with all the loud noise with it. I pointed to the lunch line and he went over there to get his food. I walked to an empty table. I bring my lunch to school. I began to eat. When Roxas walked out of the lunch line he looked around and when he saw me, he walked over to where I was sitting. Great I have to act happy while at lunch now two. He smiled.

"may I sit with you"

"I don't see why not" I smiled back

He sat beside me but neither of us spoke a word. That was until a group of juniors walk through the door laughing really loud. I noticed that there was a guy with them who I've never seen before. A tall, red, spiky haired boy was walking in the middle of the group. That was when Roxas mumbled

"Axel"

"is that the red head?" I asked

"yeah" he answered cheerfully

"so is he your brother?" I didn't see anything that was alike about the two boys whatever.

"No." he answered simply. I sat and thought

"Is he your boyfriend…. I don't judge"  
His face turned red and he shot me a glare but still stumbled on his words.

"N-n-no … he's my roommate I guess … we live in the same house."

"Hehe ok, ok whatever" I giggled  
he smiled. Neither of us noticed the red head, Axel sit down in front of us. He chuckled at us and we snapped out of it.

"What's so funny…. And who's your girlfriend, Roxay?"

"She's not my girlfriend. And stop calling me that" he said all flustered

"yeah I would think so she's too pretty for you, Roxay"  
he put his hand under my chin. And no matter how hard I tried my body tensed up. He let go, I don't think he noticed. That's a good thing. Roxas yelled at Axel and said something about how mean he was. Lunch ended and the rest of the school day went by in a flash and the final bell rang signaling school was over. I lingered in the hall. Hoping to be the last student to leave. The last thing I wanted happened, Axel walked up to me.

"so why did you flinch when I touched you?"

"Um I'm not use to being touched like that" I said shyly

"oh, ok so why you still out here"

"just getting my stuff"

"ok bye"

"bye"

With that said I ran off. I ran all the outside the school and down the side walk some ways. I stopped running and walked slowly down the side walk out of breath. And that was when Axel drove up with Roxas in the passenger seat. Driving slowly to keep with my pace.

"You need a lift" asked Roxas

"Um no that's ok my house is just a couple of blocks away"

"Get in the car. Someone might mug you" Axels' stern voice chimed in. I looked around and sighed.

"Ok fine"

I jumped in the back seat of his red mustang. Silence, no one spoke as the awkwardness spread through the car. It was getting hard to breath. I guess Axel couldn't take the silence, he spoke.

"So um where do you live?"

"Well you can't go straight to my house so just drop me off up here." I said hesitantly

"Why can't we drop you off at your house" Roxas asked

"You just can't ok" I answered a little too quick cause Axel gave me a weird look and then chimed in

"She doesn't want us to drop her off at her house Roxy cause she doesn't want us to know where she lives" I glared at Axel while Roxas pouted

"Stop calling me Roxy"

"Aw does Roxay not like his nick name" Axel laughed.

I smiled as I thought about their relationship. Was roxas lying when I asked if they were going out?

"Um here we are you can stop here" I said "oh, and when I get out just keep going ok"

"Why?" Roxas asked

"You ask a lot of questions Roxy, just do it"

"Aw not you too" he pouted. Axel smiled

"Well it's a cute nick name" Axel smiled

"Sorry for the inconvenience" I mumbled

"No worries here" Axel answered.

I got out "Bye" and walked slowly toward my house, and as I asked Axel and Roxas drove past on me and keep going. As soon as I knew they were gone I walked to the door and pulled out my key. I unlocked the door and walked to the kitchen grabbing a glass of water, two Advil, and a cucumber. I put them on a plate and sat them on the table. I heard car door slam. He's early. The door opened and in walked James, my dad. I could smile the beer. He walked and sat down drinking the water and taking the medication but ignoring the cucumber.

"Get kicked out of Charlie's bar again" I reluctantly asked.

"Shut up!" he screamed turning around and slapping me across the face. That was going to bruise. I turned and walked up the stairs but I was stopped at the base.

"And where so you think you're going" he slurred

"Up to my room" I whispered.

" next thing I knew he was behind me and I got a punch to the gut and was thrown against the wall and as he started to kick me he screamed at me angrily " YOU KNOW IT'S YOUR FAULT SHE'S DEAD. ITS YOUR FAULT MY LIFES A REACK"

"Can I go to my friend's house tomorrow and spend the night" I said calmly. I was use to this.

"OH. SO NOW YOU THINK YOU CAN TAKE FOR GRANTED THAT I GIVE YOU A HOUSE AND FOOD, AND A PLACE TO LIVE WELL THEN FINE GO TO YOUR FRIENDS HOUSE TOMORROW AND SEE IF SHE CAN GIVE YOU MORE THEN I HAVE."

"Ok, I have work today. I got to go" I said as calmly as I could.

"Fine go." With that he stomped upstairs. I knew in ten minutes he would pass out in the hall. I went to the bathroom to put some cover up on my now bruised cheek. After wards I walked to the old abandoned ware house down the street. I go there every day and wait the ten minutes till dad pass out and then walked back home. I slid under the board that blocked the door and sat on the dirt covered couch that I brought in there. I sat and started to think. I am starting to run out of money I need to find some work. I grabbed the news paper that was beside the couch on the table. The only furniture in the entire place. I saw an ad for painting; I could go help paint a house for twenty dollars. I got up and went to the address in the paper.  
I saw a beautiful house in front of me and walked up to the door. When I knocked on the door an elderly man opened the door.

"How may I help you, young miss?"

"Um I saw the as I the paper saying you need some help with a painting project and I'm here to help."

"Oh, come in and I'll show you where it is. I already have the paint" He lead me to the back yard and there I saw an old looking shed. Beside it were all sorts of colors. "Go crazy paint whatever you want on there."

"Anything" I asked.

"Yep" he answered

I set to work and about two hours later I was finished. I painted a mural of the sunset over a valley with a meadow of flowers. The old man walked out and payed me I started to walk home when I started to count the money. He gave me forty dollars. I walked back and knocked on the door. When he answered he looked at me in shook.

"Yes is there something wrong"

"Yay the paper said only twenty and you gave me forty. I came to give back the other twenty"

"Well, I gave you the other twenty because the mural you painted is worth far more than twenty it's wonderful."

"Thank you" and despite myself I hugged him and ran home.

~~~~Axel pov~~~

As I drove me and roxas home we started to talk about the girl.

"That girl reminds me of you when we first found you, Roxas"

"Yeah, she is kinda like I was back then." Roxas said looking out the window

"What was her name?" I asked

"She never said" Roxas said in shock.

"You've been hanging out with her all day and you don't even know her name" I said

"Whatever, I think we need to talk to Demyx about her"

"Yeah good idea." I said and with that we went home in silence.


	3. learning the secret

**Ok people sorry if this sucks I'm getting lazy and feel like no one is reading this but just so you know I don't own kingdom hearts or anything else for that matter.**

Chapter 3

It has been a week since the incident of Axel taking me home and all that. I am currently sitting in homeroom beside Roxas. He has yet to make some new friends and leave me alone not that I really care or anything but I liked it better when it was just me.

"Why do I even bother showing up any more?" I mumbled to myself not realizing that Roxas was and still is listening to me.

"Because you need the education." He said very calmly.

"Hey no offence but don't you have anything better to do then listen a psycho chick talk to herself."

He put his finger to his chin as if in thought about it. After like three seconds he said,

"No, not really."

"Great." I said sarcastic happiness.

After a minute of silence Roxas spoke again.

"Hey I ment to tell you me and Axel need to talk to you at lunch ok."

"Ok whatever." I said absent-mindedly.

"Great" he said not noticing my lack of concentration on the subject.

The rest of my class went by pretty fast with me not paying attention to it. Man im going to fail the test next week if I don't starting listening to what the teacher is saying. By the time I actually started to pay attention to my surroundings it was already lunch.  
I love Fridays not only because of it being the last day of the school week but also it is the only day I eat school lunch and that being because of the pizza. I walked to my table and sat down. I hadn't been seated for five minutes when the middle school football team star running back, Jacob, came and sat by me. I ignored him and all he was saying until he turned me around to face him and started over.

"Listen I've noticed you hanging out with the new kids and it's been bothering me. So maybe you should sit with us today?" I looked over at the table of idiots throwing food at each other and shoving each other in disgust.

"No way in Hades am I sitting over there. And you need to leave me alone I don't want anything to do with you"

"Come on, what kind of girlfriend doesn't sit with her boyfriend?" and at that time Axel and Roxas sat down in their usual spots, Roxas beside me and Axel in front of me.

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend" Axel said looking at Jacob.

"Yeah, she's mine so stay away you red hair freak" Jacob said putting his arm around me, and as usual I flinch from the contact.

"Touchy" Axel said pretending to be hurt. I looked at the teachers and they weren't watching. I punched Jacob in the gut and said "I am nobody's so if you don't mind going away and leaving me alone for the rest of my life I would appreciate it."I smiled as he got up I pulled his shirt and had him face me and growled "Don't ever make fun of my friends or else." With that he ran off to his table where his friends made fun of him for striking out again. I sighed and put my head in my hand.

"Um, ok so... we have something to talk to you about is that ok with you" Roxas asked/stated.

"Do I have a choice" I replied lifting my head up to look at them.

"Nope" Axel said with a smile which made me smile.

"Right so what do you need to talk about" I looked at them. They looked at each other and Axel spoke looking back at me.

"Um well this is a touchy subject but what is your at home life like?"

"Normal I guess." I said cautiously where is this going.

"Ok lets go with that, then how do you explain flinching every time your touched" and to prove there point Roxas put his hand on my shoulder and I flinched.

"Um just being ready for anything" which is partly true. I flinch because I want to be ready for when im hit.

"Ready for what" Roxas asked

"You know what let's just get to the point, where is all this getting at." I asked afraid of what they have figured out.

"We just want to help" Roxas said "I had the same problem until Axel and Demyx showed up in my life"

"Wait what, what problem?" I was getting hysteric now.

"Ok has your parents ever….hit you" Axel asked. I was about to jump out of my seat and run but there were two problems with that 1) that would rise suspicion and 2) roxas was already holding me down.

"Um no" I stuttered. At that moment Axel licked his figure and rubbed my cheek reveling the bruise from last night. And as his cold fingers touched my skin I closed my eyes and flinched.

"So explain how that got there then my little flower" Axel asked trying to lighten the mood. I on the other hand had given up.

"Ok you caught me, dad and some of his friends came over to the house last night and they were drunk. I got caught in-between them." I was on the brink of tears "and how are you going to help, by calling the cops I've tried that. He's friends with all of them." I rested my head on my arms and looked at Axel and Roxas. Roxas is the one to answer my question. He calmly whispered

"No we want you to move out and live with us. We already asked Demyx and he said it would be alright if we had proof that is."

"Who is Demyx?" I asked a little scared and was answered by Axel

"Demyx is our working man. He pays for the house and stuff. He is twenty and he pretty much keeps us all healthy."

"So he's the adult of the house then."

"Yes but also one of the lest mature of us." Roxas laughed.

"Oh, and if you you dedcide to come and live with us you will be the only girl in the house." Axel laughed as well.

"Um ok then I guess I will so when do I move in with you people" I tried to laugh but was little to in shock and scared so it came out kind of weird.

"Yeah about that Demyx has to meet you first so how about after school today." Roxas smiled

"Um ok but we have to stop by my house first, and we need to get there early, before dad comes home"

"Righty-o" Axel said as the bell rang. He got up and he and Roxas hugged me. And running the happy moment I said ow, they apologized and we went our ways for the rest of the school day.

After school we ran to Axel's car and he drove us to my house. When we got there they parked outside and I ran in grabbed the water and Advil putting them in the usual spot by the couch. I ran out to Axel's car and stopped half way, down the road I saw dad's car. I ran the rest of the way and yelled at Axel to drive and get out of there fast.

"Why?" he asked while punching the gas

"Because that's my dad's car back there" I said as calmly as possible. I looked back and saw him get out of the car and start screaming at us.

"Wow he seems like the life of the party" Axel snickered

"So are we going to your house now?" I asked changing subjects

"Yep" Roxas smiled. And with that I rode with Axel and Roxas to their house listening to music and occasionally singing along. When we finally got there Axel and Roxas climbed out and I slowly got out timidly walking behind roxas. Axel unlocked the door and him Roxas walked in I on the other hand stayed at the door looking around inside the house wondering if it was safe. Roxas and Axel noticed and turned around looking at m0e weird.

"Are you sure it's ok for me to just walk right on in without permission" I asked

"We own the house to and we say it's ok so come in." Axel said as he walked over to me and proceeded to drag me in the house.

"Um ok" I walked with them toward the couch which was in front of the TV. Roxas Gently made me sit beside him and we watch TV. I sat there. I sat straight, hands in between m knees thinking.

"You don't have to sit all proper, relax" Axel said and as if I was actually listening to him I sat back and tried to relax. He chuckled at me while Roxas looked at me.

"Demyx should be home soon, no worries ok" Roxas said in a clam voice

"Ok" I whispered and as if on cue a man with weird Mohawk/mullet walked in screaming "I'm home" Roxas and Axel stood and walked to the man, I followed.

"Yo Demyx, have a nice day at work" Axel high-fived who I think would be Demyx

"Yes I did" he smiled

"We brought some one we want you to meet" Roxas said happily

"That girl you were telling me about?" he asked

"Yep, this beautiful blond hair blue eyed girl right here" Axel said pushing me in front of Demyx.

"Nice to meet you" he said

"Um hi" I said looking down

"Well then shall we sit and talk" he walked over to the couch and he began to ask questions.

"So can I see one of your bruises?" to answer his question I licked my hand and rubbed my cheek exposing the rest of the purple bruise on my cheek.

"Ok Who is it that hit you?"

"Um my dad sir"

"Ok and you don't have to call me sir just call me Demyx ok?"

"Ok Demyx"

"Right so how long has this been going on?"

"About two years"

"Ok and what does your mom do"

"Um she's dead, this all started because when my mom was killed my father blamed me."

"Ok I know all I need to know how about you move in this weekend I will have Axel pick you up Sunday"

"Great, thank you so much."I got up to leave but turned around "are there any rules I need to know"

"Just don't break anything" Demyx smiled.

I and Axel walked back to his car and he drove me home. As soon as we got in the car and he started to drive I said "that felt like an interview for a job"

"That's ok it won't be like that anymore." He smiled

"Ok then" I smiled. We drove up to house and as I was getting out of the car axel smiled and said "Welcome to the family"

"Glad to be a part of it" I smiled and walked to the door forgetting all my troubles at least until I closed the door and got slapped across the face and thrown to the wall. I was picked up and punched against the wall "Were have you been and who were those people you drove of with" my dad screamed in my face and I got another punch to the gut.

"They were just some friends, they were taking me to diner" I lied

"I expect you to be here when I get home do you hear me" He screamed

"Yes sir"

he dropped me and I walked upstairs to my room and as I fell asleep I couldn't jelp but think 'I won't have to put up with this much longer thank goodness'. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.


	4. moving in and new friends

I woke early the next day and packed my bag getting ready to leave this hellhole I call a home. I know I'm not leaving till tomorrow but I planned to sleep at the abandoned warehouse (the one mentioned a couple of chapters ago) which I decided to call my safe house. It's the only safe place I know of any more plus the sooner I get away from this place the best. I finished packing all the things I was sure I would need and walked to the opening it. Just before I walked out the door I looked back. I walked over to the dresser and grab the gold bullet with mom engraved on it. If I died I want it to be with this bullet. I walked to the door and looked around the room one last time half of me glad to get rid of it the other half saying I was going to miss it and the memories of when mom use to come in here and sing me to sleep. I snuck down the stairs to see dad asleep on the couch. I tiptoed out the door and once on the sidewalk outside the door I looked back at the house and nodded as if reassuring myself this is the right thing to do and that it was time to move on and get better life. I couldn't help but thing '_I'm never going to miss this place and I never plan on coming back'_.  
After walking a couple of blocks to get to the safe house I saw a poor boy maybe a year older than me sitting on the street with a bag on his shoulder. He was wearing a red t-shirt and dark colored blue jeans, he was kinda cute. He looked like he was thinking probably of what to do next. I couldn't help but walk up to him I was finally getting a way out and I thought I should help him out just as my friends are doing for me.

"So, what you are doing out here all by yourself? Did you run away from home? Do you need somewhere to go?" I sat beside him and he looked at me hesitantly. "I just want to help"

"Why would you want to help me?" He voice was soft and lush, it was the kind of voice that you could sleep to and could sooth any beast.

"So you are a run away, "I mumbled to myself I looked at him "the why is simple we're in the same situation and I might as well help."I smiled.

"Ok fine so what about the how and where?" he asked matching my speech pattern.

"That is simple my dear friend, I have a safe house about a mile or two down the road you can stay there. It's not much but its cozy and sturdy enough to sleep in."I explained. He looked thoughtful putting his hand up to his chin and then looked at me.

"But what about you, are you going to be staying there to?" he asked. The question surprised me I didn't expect him to ask that.

"Oh, I'm only going to be staying there tonight….some friends are going to start housing me."My voiced saddened at the last part and I hopped he didn't notice, he did.

"So why do you seem sad about that?" he voice held concern

"I just don't know why they'd do that for me. I just meet them and their going to help me but I feel like I'm going to end up a nuisance to them… It's nothing to worry about though it's my problem any way."I smiled and looked at the sky "It's getting dark we should head to the safe house now." I got up and we started to walk together.

"You know they might be doing that it for the same reason your helping me" he said in a thoughtful way. I stopped in my tracks and he kept walking and soon stopped when he noticed I stopped. I looked at the ground wondering if what he said was true when his voice brought me back to the real world "you know I need you to show me where we're going."

"Oh, sorry, let's go." I ran up to him and we began the long two mile walk talking and laughing.

When we finally got there he looked at me with a you got to be kidding me look, I laughed.

"It's not that bad on the inside. No worries no one will find you here." I walked under the boards that are over the door. "Watch your head"  
When we got inside there was the usual bedside table and the couch sitting in the middle of the floor. I had recently swept and got rid of the dust so it was cleaner than usual.

"So this is your safe house… it will work for now I guess" he eyed the couch "So where do I sleep?"  
I pointed to the couch

"On the couch where else imp not letting you sleep on the concert floor."I said simply

"Then what about you?" he raised his eyebrow

"On the couch I'm not sleeping on concert either." I went and sat down on the couch getting comfortable.

"You're really stupid you know that." He walked over to me.

"Hey that's not nice and after all I've done for you." I said with mock hurt.

"How do you know I won't rape you or something?" He asked taking a step back as I got off the couch and started to pull off the cushions and he looked at me weird.

"I don't but I'm going to trust you plus if you don't stay on your side ill hurt you." I smiled

"Wait what do you mean side there's barely any room for one person!" He pointed to the couch. I scoffed.

"It's a pull out bed smarty pants." And to prove my point I went and pulled out the bed from the couch.

"Oh." He nodded and laid down with his back to my side. I walked over to a lone dresser and pulled out a couple of blankets and pillows. While walking back I noticed that he had already fallen asleep. I walked over and put a pillow under his head gently and put a blanket over him. After I settled into bed realty hit me. Here I am laying in a bed with a boy I barely know and I don't even know his name and tomorrow I'm going to run away from my dad and live a three guys I barely know….I really am stupid. Just then he turned to me with his eyes opened and I hadn't realized I'd been staring at him.

"I'm Zack by the way and thanks."

"Oh, um I'm Emma and your welcome." He turned around and mumbled a good night as did I.

~~~Next day~~~

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was the fact that I was pressed to some one's chest and had arms around me. I didn't move instead I let my thoughts come and finding out what my situation is. Then I remembered I picked up a boy named Zack I think and I'm letting him stay here. Here being the safe house and I should be getting up I have to meet Axel outside my house at 12 and it is now….I didn't know the time. I looked around looking for a clock and that was when I noticed Zack was wearing a watch. I tried to strain my eyes so I could see the numbers but it wasn't going to happen and I couldn't wake him up. I decided that I would try to wiggle around and try to get the watch but in the process of my wiggling I ended up waking him up. He looked down at me.

"Why hello and good morning so…. How may I help you Emma" I could tell he was amused about my little predicament cause I ended up just getting my head into his stomach and my arm around his neck. I rested my head into his stomach with a sigh.

"Um, can you let go of me this is kind of uncomfortable?" I asked with a nerves laugh. He chuckled.

"Sure." He let me lose and I sat up and looked at him he had a smug smile on his face. "Well how did you get in that position?"

"Um hehe I was trying to look at the time on your watch without waking you" I bowed my head in shame "But I failed." He held out his watch and it said it was 11:30 "Crap I have to get back to my house" I jumped up and started to gather my stuff and head for the door.

"Why do you have to get back to your house if that's the place you're running away from?" he asked.

"Um, I'm meeting my friends there so that he can take me to his house." I answered

"Ok I'll walk with you then… can I still stay here?"

"Huh yeah sure you can stay here and walk along with me."

We headed to the door and started the walk to my house in a comfortable silence.  
After we got to my house we stood around in the yard waiting for Axel talking about random stuff and why we both were running away ends up he just had to get out his parents always fighting, and they never seemed to notice him. He came all the way from New York. As soon as Axel pulled to the curve I walked over and threw all my stuff in the trunk. Roxas was once again sitting in the front seat with Axel. I went to the back seat and just before closing the door I said bye to Zack and he thanked me. While driving down the road Axel finally asked.

"So who was he?"

"Zack."

"And what was he doing with you is he friend?"

"Um I'm not sure I picked up off the street. I'm letting him stay at my safe house."

"Oh. That's ok then." He said

"Safe house?" Roxas asked as if it was the biggest math problem in the world. I laughed.

"Yeah, it's this old abounded where house a couple of miles down the road. I stay there when things get to ruff for me."

"Can we see it later?" He asked curiously.

"Sure I don't care. But I don't know why you want to go it's full of dust and stuff." I gave a disgusted look then laugh.

"Um, I just want to see it." Roxas didn't laugh. Things got a little awkward after that until Axel spoke up.

"The five of us are going to have so much fun together." He smiled. I thought to myself five there are only four of us me, Demyx, Axel, and Roxas. Who's the fifth?

"There's only four of us though." I pointed out

"Oh, yeah we forgot to tell you about Riku." Axel laughed and Roxas chuckled

"Who?" I asked.

"He's no one really… he might try to hug you when we get back home he always wanted a sister and so he has now dubbed you his new sister." Axel laughed. I looked like had just seen a ghost. For the rest of the ride I tried to calm down and prepare myself for sudden death.

As we got out of the car I started to walk behind Roxas to the door and Axel grabbed my stuff. We walked into the house and at first I didn't see anything so I walked out from behind Roxas and took a few steps forward. I sighed in relief maybe he's not home right now. I spoke to soon. In the next seconds I was down on the ground with a heavy weight on my side, eyes closed, I curled into a ball. Then all of a sudden the wait is off of me and someone is bent down beside me touching my shoulder whispering

"It's ok that's just Riku" I recognized the voice as Roxas.  
I sat up and opened my eyes to see Axel holding a boy with silver hair that I guessed to be Riku and Demyx standing behind them with his head in his hands. I gave them a nervous smile and stood up

"Be more careful with her Riku" Scolded Axel

"You ok?" Roxas asked

"Yeah."I said a little weakly.

"You sure?" Asked Demyx.

"Yeah, I'm fine. No worries." I smiled  
Riku jumped out of Axels grip and ran over and hugged me

"I'm so sorry. Did I scare you? Are you ok? Sorry, sorry." He acted like he was begging for forgiveness. I laughed

"I'm fine. It's ok really." I hugged him back. He looked at me and nodded.

"So what's your name?" He asked, taking a step back.

"Emma and yours is Riku right?"

"Yep how'd you know?"

"Axel and Roxas told me."

"Oh, ok"

"Well it's time for dinner let's go to the dining room." Demyx said walking to the dining room. Roxas and Axel fallowed and Riku started to walk as well. I on the other hand just stayed where I was, watching them hesitantly. Then Riku walked back over to me and out his arm around my neck.

"Your apart of this family now to so you get to eat with us." With that he lead/pulled me toward the dining area. When we got over there they looked at me and I saw a seat between Axel and Roxas so I walked over there to sit with them just as Demyx walked out with a bowl of Mac and chesses, some green beans, and chicken strips. I stared at all of them as they started to make their plates and I couldn't help but think _'I finally have a family that loves me'_ I made my plate as well and we all laughed and ate as if nothing was different and we had been doing this for years.  
After dinner Roxas showed me to my room. It was upstairs third door on the right. The bathroom was on my left Dymex in front of me on the other hall, Roxas on my right and Axel by him with Riku beside Dymex. As we walked into the room Roxas started to speak with sadness and a hint of longing in his voice

"This was Zexion's room before he moved out."

"Where'd he go?" I asked.

"He went to college to be a counselor for kids."

"Where you close to him?"

"Yeah, we all were." He said softly "Good night Emma." With that he left and I walked around the room, putting my stuff away. After I finished unpacking I went to the bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Well thanks for reading and a special thanks to **TheEspadaSisters** thank you so much for being the first person to review I appreciate it. It lets me know someone is reading this crap. So this chapter is for you and I know I didn't do it in the beginning but I don't own Kingdom hearts I mean if I did it wouldn't be as awesome as it is trust me. Any who I got to go hope you enjoyed the chapty, this is the longest chapter yet I'm so proud if myself.

Love, Fox


	5. things go wrong

The next morning I woke up early. I groan and lay in the bed for a minute, finally rolled over to the dresser beside my bed to see it was only 4:00 am. Defiantly to early for me but I might as well make breakfast for my new 'family' members.  
As I walked down the stairs to the kitchen I couldn't help but think about the word 'family'. Would I ever find my real parents or at least know their names? Do I have any siblings? If I were to find them what would I do? I was so stuck in my own thoughts that I didn't notice Demyx walk into the kitchen or the fact that I have already made a batch of pancakes and was in the middle of making scrambled eggs. The only reason I notice is because Demyx's voice knocks me out of my trance.

"What are you doing up so early" he paused to look at the clock "You don't have to get ready for school for at least another hour or two" he looked at me with concern

"Oh, sorry I figured I would make you all some breakfast. " I smiled "it's the least I could do for all that you've done for me."  
I turned to him and put a plate of eggs, pancakes, and sausage that appeared out of nowhere, for him. He smiled and sat at the table eating what I made for him. After he was finished he got up and said with a kind smile,

"Well I'm off to work have a good day ok." His voice was soft almost unable to hear. But the next thing I did surprised us both… I went over to him and hugged him, which he had not expected.

"Bye and you have a good day too." I jumped in surprise when two more pairs of arms joined in on the hug-fest I looked up to see Axel and Roxas.

"Now what's all this hugging about?" Axel asked drowsily still half asleep, he rested his head on mine. I laughed at him and Roxas smiled. That was when we heard another voice chime in.

"Aw you're all hugging and you didn't think to call me down" Riku said with a pout.

"Get over here." I laughed and he did as told a little too willingly.

"Ok I have to go to work bye" Demyx laughed as he broke the hug.

"Bye" I cheered as I took a step back from the group. As soon as he left I skipped to the kitchen all happy like and the others fallowed as they sat at the table I put plates in front of them with food on them.

"Enjoy the meal." I said as I walked out of the kitchen and up to take my shower.  
As I was walking out of the bathroom hair finally brushed and dried and new cloths on for the school day I was tackled/glomped by whom other then...Riku. He rubbed his check against mine and cooed

"You're so cute you know that."

"Um, actually I'm little too scared right now to notice if I'm cute or not but thanks for pointing it out." And at that moment Roxas and Axel walked up the stairs and Riku decided to jump off me and run to them to ask their opinion. Officially embarrassing me in front of them.

"Isn't she just the cutest" he asked as I lay in the floor with my elbows propping me up and giving them a confused look "She doesn't believe me when I say it." He pouted.

"Absolutely, adorable." Axel smirked/chuckled and Roxas' only response was a blush that was so light that I didn't notice, until Riku pointed it out.

"Aww, Roxas must think she's cute he's blushing" he yelled

Roxas walked off in humiliation as Axel chuckled at his friend. I smiled and I don't know why but when Riku said 'he must think she's cute' I blushed as well but quickly hid it before anyone could notice. I didn't want to be any more humiliated then what I already was.  
After that little cheerful morning I went to my classes with Roxas. I was actually smiling while in school. It's hard to believe but I was. I guessed the rest of my life would go just as happily as this one did but to soon was life going to prove me wrong and let me know that my life will always suck and that the people I loved will always be in danger.

That happy day was about three days ago and now it was Thursday and the unthinkable happened.  
I was at lunch talking and eating with Axel and Roxas in their usual seats. When my 'dad' walked into the lunch room and ran up to me, more like stomped. He didn't actually run. I could tell he was drunk by the strong smell of liquor on his breath as he spoke.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, YOUNG LADY" by now he was holding onto my shirt and lifting me off the ground grabbing the attention of the whole lunch room. For once in the whole 15 years of my school no one spoke during lunch there wasn't even a whisper, but what I did notice was that Axel and Roxas had risen from their seats ready to fight. When my 'dads' booming voice stopped all their actions

"I HAVE BEEN SEARCHING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU SINCE SUNDAY! WHO IS IT YOUR STAYING WITH I'LL MAKE SURE THE GET ARRESTED FOR KIDNAPPING!" He yelled as if he cared Axel was about to speak when my own voice cut him off.

"IT'S NOT KIDNAPPING IF I GO OF MY OWN ACCORED!" the fierceness in my voice surprised even me. It was also at that moment that he decided to throw me against the brick wall that was behind me, like a rag doll. This earned a few gasps from the other students in the lunch room. And Axel also chooses this moment to attack.  
My head hurt like crap from the blow and everything was spinning. I lay there a minute, on my side trying to think when I see Axel and my dad rolling on the ground trying to beat the crap out of each other. I jump to my feet in panic and scream.

"No dad don't hurt my friends-!" I scream and he only stops for a minute to look at me and that's when Axel punched him right in the face and they start fighting again. I soon find out that jumping to my feet was a horrible mistake because the full force of the impact from the wall hits me and I suddenly know I must have a concussion. I feel the room spin around and I can feel myself wobble, the room starts to darken, I see the ground rushing up to me... Or am I falling to it. I can't tell anymore. Just as I'm starting to fall a pair of arms appear under me and catches me before I fall face first into the ground. The arms pull me toward the body of the person and I see Roxas holding me and screaming, but what. I can hear shouting and voices but they all blur together the last thing I hear is my name and then suddenly Axel is kneeling over me while I'm still in Roxas's arms. Their screaming but I can't hear them anymore. I feel myself go limp before the world around me goes black and then…there's…nothing.

~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~

"…."

'_What…'_

"…a-"

'_What's going on? Is someone trying to talk to me? Why is it so dark? Am I lost?'_

"Emma please" someone begs

'_I'm here. Where are you, who are you, and why are you begging?'_ It's still dark I can't see but I can feel something in my hand. Then I hear it the steady beeping.

"Emma please wake up" the person begs

'_But I'm not asleep...Or am I'_ at that moment I will my eyes to open, but nothing happens.

"Emma." The person's words are a whisper now. They sound as if they're going to cry.  
On last time I will my eyes to open as if my life was on the line. They flutter open half way and then shut and then I hear the person mumble my name one more time and they slowly open about half way. I don't care it's enough to see and what I see is Demyx talking to a doctor, Axel sitting in the back holding his head as if he was guilty of something and then Roxas, sweet little Roxas sitting right beside me holding my hand, I laugh a little inside. He's sad I can tell because his head is against my bed so he's not looking at me.  
I can't get myself to talk but I squeeze Roxas's hand almost not even noticeably it's so light of a grip. He jumps at the movement and looks at me then does a yelp of surprise and yells my name as if I came back from the dead.

"Emma!" his voice softens "you're awake" He holds my hand tighter.  
By now everyone except the doctor are standing over me. The doctor is standing in the back with a knowing smirk and I'm not sure what it means, I don't like it.

"Yeah, Roxay I'm awake" I practically breathe out.

"You're ok. Your ok now." He says softly then mumbles so the others don't hear but I do "I'm here and nothing is going to happen to you."  
I want to tell him that it's not me I'm afraid of getting hurt. It's him and Axel and Demyx and even Riku I'm afraid will get hurt. But I can't because I have already passed out again. But before I'm unconscious I think. '_So that's what the doctor knew. Hey where's Riku'_ then my world is black and there's nothing else I can do but lay there and be a complete waste. I knew I was going to let them down. I knew I was just going to a bothersome chore to them. Look at what I've done to them. I will have to pay them back sooner or later.

So that's it for this chapter I'm sorry it's so short but I want to save the next part for the next chapter and I'm think I'm going to bring Zexion back in the next chapter. So look forward to that. I'll try to update sooner but with school and band and sports my life is full so it's hard to get on hear and do this I don't have the time. Well thanks for the reviews and stuff I love you guys you are the reason I live. Please Review and rate. Have a good day my dears.

Love, Fox


	6. zexion and zack

**Ok everyone sorry it took so long I would say I've been lazy sorry I'm starting to get bored with this so I'll probably try to end it in ten chapters and start a new ouran story that's been in my head for weeks any who here's the chapter and I don't own kingdom hearts**  
_

As I said before nothing will be a happy time for me as long as I live. It's been a couple of weeks since the incident at school. I was sitting on the couch watching T.V. with Roxas and Demyx. Axel was on another date, his third this week and its only Thursday. I don't what we were watching but it was stupid yet interesting. After a few minutes into the show the phone rang and I got up to get it. When I picked up the phone there was a voice I had never heard before on the other end.  
"Hello" I asked

"Um hi is Demyx there I need to speak to him?" The stranger Asked 

"Uh, yeah sure just give me a second." I walked over to Demyx and put my hand over the speaker of the phone brining it away from my mouth "Demyx it's for you" I said 

"Who is it?" he asked

"Who is this?" I asked into the phone

"Zexion" The man answered

"Zexion" I told Demyx and he took the phone from me with a smile

"Zexion is it really you" there was a pause

"I haven't heard from you in a while" another pause

"Yeah sure…Yes she's new…I think you will like her…yeah ok see you then…bye" Demyx seemed happy

"Why do I have a feeling you were talking about me" I asked

"Probably because we were" He answered

"What did Zexion want" Asked Roxas

"He said that there was a shooting at the collage and they are letting everyone go home for a week"

"That's sad but I'm glad Zexion is coming back for a visit" Said Roxas he then looked at me "You will like him"

"Ok cool can't wait to finally meet him"

"Meet who?" Axel asked as he walked thru the door

"Zexion, how was the date?" I asked

"Boring, so Zexion's coming for a visit" Axel smiled

"Yep" Demyx answered and then looked at his watch

"Well time for bed he said it will take him at least a day and a half to get here…Well good night everyone" Demyx said as he went up the stairs

"Night Demy" I said also going to my room "Night Axel, Night Roxy"

"Night kido" Axel said walking to his bedroom door

"Night and why is it everyone has a nick name but Axel" Roxas Asked me Axel stuck his head out the door to hear my reply

"'Cuz I can't think of one for him if you do the tell and ill call him that" I went to bed

"Hear that Roxy I'm to cool for a nick name" I hear Axel say thru the door

That's not what she said" Roxas replied

"Whatever"

And with that they both went to bed as did I. I slept for a good minute or two but then I had that dream again

_Running thru the streets it was pouring down rain and the boys footsteps echoed thru the street. He suddenly ran thru an ally and stopped it was a dead end. He turned to the person beside him and yelled_

'_Run Run and get away from this place' _

_He was looking at a girl that was standing beside him he started to push her toward the ladder that leads to the roof. She stopped when she saw the police with their guns raised the loud BANG of the guns and the boy hit the ground the girl screamed his name "_ Noooooo" his name seemed to be bleep out. The police ran for her and grabbed her arms. They started to drag her away. She struggled to get out of their grip. She looked back at the dead boy. Her body went limp and she began to sob as the police put her in the back of a squad car and drove away._

I woke with a start that dream again except this time it was longer and she recognized the girl as herself. She sat up in bed. Who was that boy? I thought maybe if I talk to someone they can help me understand this dream. Roxas, that's was who I need to talk to he can help me. I silently got out of the bed and walked over to the door I opened it and walked out to the hall. I slowly closed it but cringed when it closed with a small thud. I looked to Axel and Demyx's doors and there wasn't a sound. Relaxing the best I could I walked down to Roxas's door and knocked lightly seeing that the lights were on. When no one answered I opened the door enough to see inside. He was asleep in his bed. I opened the door the rest of the way and walked inside wondering if he was faking it. When I walked to his line of vision his eyes were opened. He slowly sat up looking to the door which I closed.

"It's just you thank goodness" He let out a breath I didn't know he was holding. He looked back to me with concern "What's wrong" He asked and scooted over so I could sit with him on the bed. With him sitting up I could see that he didn't have a shirt on and I could see his well trimmed abs

"I had a dream" I said looking up into his beautiful eyes. I have never realized how cute he was till now even with messed up hair.

"What kind of dream? A scary dream or a confusing dream?" He asked

"Kind of both but it confuses me more then it scares me." I answered

"How"

"It's hard to explain."

"Then just tell me the dream"

"Well it starts out with a boy running thru the streets. And it's raining his footsteps are echoing. He grabs a little girls arm she seems to be two or three and they turn into an ally then I hear gun fire and there are some policemen and there yelling for them to stop he pushes the girl toward a ladder and tells her to run away as far as she can and never come back. When she gets to the third step she stops and looks at the boy but the police fire at him and he falls to the ground she screams his name but I can't hear the name she starts to scream no and then the police men come and grab he arms and drag her to a car she begins to sob and they drive her away from the scene. The weirdest part of the dream is that the little girl is me." I tell him he looks down in though and then back to me. "Well, say something" He. Didn't, he just stared at me "Please" I barely whispered.

"Well, what am I suppose to say?" he asked

"I don't know. I just don't understand." I said then in a light whisper "This is the third time I've had this dream since mom died." 

I felt like I was going to cry, and then I did. I couldn't stop, I was sobbing and I wasn't really sure why. Maybe I've finally hit the end and I just couldn't hold in my emotions anymore. I don't know why I was crying but I do know that now Roxas was holding me against him and I was crying into his shoulder. He was whispering in my ear, trying to sooth me, to make the tears stop.

"Sshh, its ok I've got you. It's going to be alright. Please stop crying." He whispered

I did stop. I don't know when but I do know that I didn't stop till I fell asleep. I slept that night in Roxas's embrace and I didn't dream. I was in that blissful darkness for I don't know how long, but it wasn't that blissful to me. In that darkness I felt alone, I had to keep reminding myself that I was with Roxas.  
When I woke up I was still in Roxas's arms except he was asleep too and I don't think he planned on letting me go anytime soon. He had also managed to get us both under the covers comfterble. Oh, and I forgot to mention the fact that Axel and Riku are now in the room watching us and trying to hold in their laughter. I guess they couldn't when I woke up and glared at them. They busted out laughing. I wanted to go deeper into the covers and hid against Roxas but there were two reasons why I couldn't do that.  
1. Roxas has a good grip on my waist keeping me against his chest and  
2. That would cause more laughter to erupt from Axel and Riku.  
So here's what I did. I took my free arm and brought my hand up to Roxas's shoulder and gently shook while saying sweetly,

"Roxas honey, it's time to get. We have some guest in the room." 

This caused more laughter from Axel who is now on the ground holding his stomach and from Riku who is leaning against the wall holding his stomach. How is Roxas sleeping thru all this? Well, Roxas's next words and actions caused even more laughter.

"Ten more minutes darling I'm still tired." He said exhaustedly while slipping his arm further around my waist and snuggling into my shoulder. Now Axel and Riku's laughter is giving me a headache and my legs are falling asleep so no more nice approach.

"Roxas get up" I said into his ear and he woke up. "And will you two please stop laughing your giving me a headache and it's seriously not that funny" I said exasperated.

"Ok whatever." Axel said with a chuckle but he didn't move.

"It's time for breakfast." Riku giggled not moving either.

"Guys get out of my room." Roxas said. Clearly it was too early for this.

"No." they both said at the same time and to prove their point they sat down.

"Fine, whatever." Roxas said kind of sassy like but not in a girly way.

"Roxas why didn't you wake me up when I fell asleep I could have gone back to my room."I said ignoring the other two. Roxas sighed

"I didn't want you to start crying again." He whispered with concern. At this Riku and Axel jumped up out of their spots

"Why, were you crying?" Axel asked sitting on the bed with Riku

"I don't know honestly." I answered. Riku hugged me.

"You don't have to worry. As long as we are here you will be safe." He looked at me

"I know." I smiled "Let's go eat breakfast I'm hungry."

"Ok let's go" Roxas said sweetly.

As we all head down the stairs, fully dressed Roxas pulled me behind Axel and Riku and waited for them to start down the stairs before he spoke.

"I think you should talk to Zexion about your dream when he gets here ok." He said as we started down the stairs.

"Ok, I guess I could do that." I shrugged

"Good" he smiled

We were just walking into the Kitchen to eat with the others who were already sitting down except for Demyx who had already left for work. Axel and Riku left two seats open so that Roxas and I could sit by each other. As we walked over to the table I was prepared for the taunting but poor Roxas wasn't and all he did was blush threw out breakfast.

"Ah, here are the two love birds" Axel began.

"Shut up Axel." Roxas stated more than yelled.

"Aw, poor Roxy doesn't want to admit that he's going out with Emma." Axel cooed

"Now remember kids don't take o fast and no sex before marriage." Riku Stated acting like an adult.

I rolled my eyes and ate my Breakfast, ignoring them and tuning out their words. Roxas argued back with them and it went on like this. After I put my plate up and walked back to the table I heard Axel say.

"I haven't heard a comment from Emma during this whole thing so what does she think of all this." He looked at me.

"I have no comment for this subject." I stated I looked at Roxas I could see the hurt on his face and it hurt me to think that I hurt him.

"Oooh, burn" Riku laughed

"The real Question here is would she go out with Roxas" Axel said seriously

I didn't know what to say to that. My eyes went wide as they looked at me waiting for an answer. I looked at Roxas to see him waiting too. I shrugged and walked to the door as I opened the door I said

"I'm going to school and afterwards I'll show you guys my safe house ok."

I was trying to avoid the question and it worked mostly. Axel was happy about getting to see and the safe house same as Riku but when I looked at Roxas he looked as if he was still waiting for the answer. So I turned back around and walked out the door walking all the way to school.  
The rest of the school day went by pretty fast. At lunch Axel kept talking about how he couldn't wait to see the safe house as he talked I would put in the occasional yeah. Roxas didn't say a thing when he looked at me he seemed to still be waiting for an answer.  
Finally the day ended and we walked to Axel's car.

"I can't wait to see where you lived when you ran away. So when did you go to and how did you get your dad to let you go there" Riku asked. Oh, yeah Riku decided to join us he ran to school.

"Um whenever I had enough I guess. I would tell him I was spending the night with a friend and go to the safe house instead." I answered as he held the door open for me to get in the car. He then slid in beside me and shut the door as Roxas sat shot gun. I gave Axel directions to the safe house ends up it's a shorter distance if you drive, who would have thought. Well we all got out of the car and I took them to the front door.

"Watch your head" I said as I crawled under the boards and threw the hole in the door.

As soon as I stand up I am tackled onto the couch. I accidently let out a shriek that alerted the others. I was now pinned to the couch with none other than Zack with his knees on either side of my legs and his head leaning over me our faces almost touching.

"Hey, babe what took you so long to get back?" he asked seductively.  
Well that was when Riku grabbed him in a headlock, pulling him away from me.


	7. brother! meeting Zexion

**Ok here's the next chapty. Please people telling me something to put in the story. I need something that will make everyone feel close to Emma.**

**I don't own kingdom hearts**  
-

Roxas walked over to me and asked

"You ok?"

"Yeah" I answered

"Who is this guy?" Axel asked walking over to me. I sat up and they sat beside me protectively while Riku held Zack in front of us. "And what did he mean took you long enough to get back" He rose an eyebrow.

"This is Zack. He ran away from home and I'm letting him stay here and he was talking about the fact that I haven't been around much." I answered calmly

"If you're letting him stay here then why was he trying to rape you." Riku asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"I was not trying to rape Emma." Zack protested

"That's not what it looked like." Roxas stated angrily.

"I was just messing around." Zack protested

"You know they got you there it looked like you were trying to rape me." I said blankly.  
Just then an evil smirk appeared on Axel's lips and I knew what he was going to say  
"Axel no." but I was too late.

"Yeah you're not supposed to rape Emma that's Roxas's job." Axel smirk

"He what" a vein appeared on Zack's Head. He was pissed. "And which one of you are Roxas" He asked in a deadly voice.

"Um that would be me why?" Roxas spoke up

"You're dead" Zack said in a creepy dark voice.

Zack jumped out of Riku's arms with ease and he went for Roxas. Axel tried to stop him but couldn't and in seconds Zack had done tackled Roxas over the couch and had him pinned on the ground. His knees were on each side of Roxas and he had his hands pinned above his head. He leaned down to whisper in Roxas's ear.

"Hey no reason to rape Roxy now" I laughed nervously but was completely ignored. "Hey come on Zack there's no reason-" I walked toward them but stopped short when I heard Zack's next words

"If you lay a hand on my little sister I will personally kill you. Do you hear me pretty boy." He said in a dark voice.

"Brother." I whispered. No one heard me

"I never laid a hand on her she came to my room after a nightmare and cried herself asleep. And what do you mean you're her brother!" Roxas screamed at him.

"I did not see that one coming" Axel muttered. I took a hesitant step toward Zack.

"You're my brother?" I breathed, I could barely speak. I could feel the tears building up around my eyes.

"Yeah I am." He said softly while getting off of Roxas. He walked toward me, I took a step back.

"How? Where? Then where have you been this whole time!" I cried. I couldn't stop.

"I'm sorry there was nothing I could do I…I…I didn't know what to do or where you were I came out here looking for you." He stammered

"Then why didn't you tell you that first day when I found you." I could barely breath I was crying so much."

"I had to make sure it was you!." He said/yelled "I'm sorry" He pleaded.

"How long were you here before I found you?" I asked.

"A month." He said sadly "Please forgive me I was too much of a coward to step up and help you. I'm sorry."

He was begging me to forgive him. And I had to. I finally found what I was looking for, Family. I took a hesitant step forward and then took off running and jumped into him. He caught me and held me there protectively, like an older brother should. I was crying into his shoulder.  
I stepped back still crying, I wiped at my eyes looked down and then back to him. I brought my hand up and slapped his cheek, hard but not as hard as I would have liked. He looked at me with sad eyes and looked at me expectantly.

"ALL THE TIMES I NEED YOU, YOU WERE NEVER HERE. ALL THE PAIN I WENT THRU, EVERYTHING I HAD TO ENDURE. EVERY TIME I NEED SOME ONE TO BE HERE FOR ME. SOMEONE'S SHOULDER TO CRY ON, YOU WHERE HERE AND YOU DIDN'T THINK ONCE TO EVEN SHOW YOURSLEF!" I was screaming at him. But I finally stopped and looked at him and in a desperate voice I said "You didn't even have to tell me you were my brother. If you would of just been there for me. Why?" I couldn't take any more. I busted into tears again.

"I'm sorry" that seemed to be all he could say.

I hugged him again, snuggling my face in his shirt.

"It's ok I forgive you" I whispered.

"Thank you" he whispered back.

Resting his head on mine he sighed. We stood there for a few brief seconds when I pulled back and smiled.

"Now I have a few questions for you."

"Ok" He whispered

We walked over to the couch and sat down. Roxas sat beside me and Axel and Riku stood behind us.

"Ok first off, you have to apologize to Roxas for attacking him." I told him.

"Ok" He looked at Roxas "I'm sorry I attacked you"

"Apology accepted." Roxas smiled

"Now Riku Tell Zack you're sorry for attacking him." I looked at Riku

"Sorry dude."

"It's fine." Zack answered

"Ok now that that's finished." I looked at Zack "Who are our parents?"

"There nobody. Mom's a druggy and dad's a cop." Zack answered

"Well at least your dad's a cop. He can't be too bad." Axel said trying to lighten the mood

"No Dad's an alcoholic. He became a cop so no one will arrest him or mom." Zack explained

"Oh, so is that why you ran away?" I asked

"No. I ran away because I wanted to find you. They took you away the last time we tried to run away together."

"What do you mean the last time we tried to run away together?"

"You don't remember do you?" Zack asked

"I don't remember anything."

"That sounds like you." Zack laughed "You always found a way to forget about the bad stuff." He said sadly

"Oh, so where do mom and dad live?" I said trying to change the subject.

"New York." He answered simply. Axel looked at his watch.

"It's time to go." He looked at me "Zexion should be home soon and you need to meet him."

"OK let's go" I said getting up. As I started to walk Zack grabbed my arm.

"WAIT!" He looked at me "Stay here with me. Now that I have you I don't want you to leave. Please Emma" Zack asked me. Roxas was about to say something but I brought my arm up to silence him.

"No I'm sorry. I can't leave these guys. They're my new friends and I want to stay with them." I explained.

"Ok" he let go of my arm and we all walked to the door and as I started to crawl out I heard from behind me Zack yell

"Hey Roxas"

"Yeah."

"You have my permission to date my sister."

"Um, ok"

With those last words we all crawled out and walked to Axel's car. As I was climbing in the back Roxas pulled me to the front.

"You can sit up front this time." He said as he and Riku got in the back.

"Really. What an honor. I get to sit in the front seat. It's a dream come true." I said as I sat down. Axel climbed into the driver's seat.

"Now, now Emma don't be mean to Roxas he's just being nice." Axel laughed

"Ok." I turned to Roxas "Thank you Roxy for letting me sit shotgun." I looked to Axel "How was that?"

"Good." Axel said a he patted me on the head.

~~~~~~Time skip back to Demyx's house~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When we all pulled up to the house there was a new car in the drive way.

"Looks like Zexion's here" Axel chuckled

We all got out and walked to the door. When we walked in there was a man sitting on the couch talking to Demyx. He had blue emo hair. And might I say that I love emo hair. He's wearing dark jeans and a blue shirt that says 'I read' and get this there is a book in his hand. We walked over and I jumped over the couch and put my arm around Zexion.

"You must be the Zexion that I have been hearing all about lately. You know these guys think highly of you." I said I removed my arm and stuck it to shack hands with him. "Hi. I'm Emma and it's nice to finally meet you Zexion the Great."

"It is nice to meet you as well Emma" He laughed shaking my hand

"So what's got you so happy today Emma" Demyx asked curiously

"Oh, nothing I just meet my brother for the first time today." I said examining my nails

"Really now" Demyx's eyes were wide while Zexion had a brow raised

"Yep" I smiled. "He's staying at my safe house so you don't have to worry about him"

"Ok then." Demyx said

"Hey Zexion." Axel, Riku, And Roxas greeted.

"Hello yourselves." He answered

"Um, Zexion I think Emma might need to talk to you about this dream she's been having we can't figure out what it is." Roxas said

"Ok, but tomorrow" he said nicely

"Ok time for bed" I yawned. As I started up the stairs Demyx called my name I stopped and turned around toward him to see what he wanted.

"Can you sleep in Roxas's room while Zexion is here? I choose him because I heard about this morning."

I blushed "Yeah no problem"

I walked up the stairs and to Roxas's room. I crawled into bed and Roxas was right behide me. He crawled beside me and put his arm around me while I snuggled into him with a hug. I looked up to see him looking down at me.

"So does this mean you're my boyfriend now?" I asked

"If it's ok with you?" He answered sweetly

"It's more than ok with me." I snuggled back into his chest; he hugged me tighter and kissed my head. With that we fell asleep. I finally felt safe for once.

**So that's it for the story. I hoped you liked it. Sorry about switching from past to present tense I couldn't find other ways to make it sound right. Hey I could use some ideas on how to make then all closer to Emma. Please message or review. I could really use some tips. Please a review and if you guessed that Zack was Emma's brother then you get a cookie if you didn't then you can have some milk.**

-Love Fox twin


	8. Chapter 8

Ok people im writing this because this amazing person named Stefanie1234 () thanks to you I got a warm feeling inside that lead me to right this chapter. So this is to you. Thanks for all the reviews I've gotten 7 and I didn't even think I would get 3 so thanks guys.

I don't own Kingdom hearts  
-

I woke from my feeling warm and safe. I opened my eyes to see Roxas still asleep; he is so cute when he sleeps. His arms wrapped around me. I snuggled into I'm thinking about how I would never have even dreamed of having moments like this with someone a two years ago. I miss mom but I'm glad that I now have a real family.  
I lay in bed thinking of everything that happened yesterday. I now have a brother, I have a sweet boyfriend, Demyx is like a dad, Axel and Riku are like amazing brothers and now I meet a new person. I wonder how Zexion is and what is like. I guess I will find out soon.  
With that thought I looked at Roxas and kissed his cheek. He stirred a little, but it made his arm loose enough to get out of. I walked down the stairs and to the kitchen. I made some breakfast and then went to the living room and watched some T.V. One thing I failed to notice is that Axel and Riku were already in there watching a show. Explains why the T.V. was on. They looked at me and smirked.

"So what took you so long to get down here and hang out with us?" Axel asked

"Have you ever tried to get out of Roxy's arms? Boys got a grip." I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Um, no. not that I can think of" Axel stated while looking up as if in thought. Riku laughed. I smirked.

"Well it's difficult." I said with a shrug.

"I bet." Axel said with a sigh. But before I could ask what was wrong Roxas walked in.

"Why are you people talking about me?" He asked tiredly.

I giggled and he smiled while walking over to me. He kissed my forehead and went to get breakfast. Axel smirked while Riku gawked at me.

"So are you to together now?" Riku asked

"Yep." I answered simply.

That was about the time Demyx and Zexion came down the stairs. Zexion walked over to me, his strides full of purpose.

"You said you had a dream that you would like to talk about with me?" he asked

"Yeah, it's really confusing." I said

"Well then let's go to my room and we will talk about. See if we can clear some of it up." He walked toward the stairs

"Aren't you going to eat first." I asked

"I don't eat in the mornings" he said not even turning around.

I walked after him, running at first too catch up. When we got the room he opened the door and we walked in. I went to the bed and sat down while he grabbed the chair from the desk and sat in front of me.

"Now tell me what happens in this dream." He said.

"Um, ok" I began "It's raining. More of a drizzle and there is this boy…" I close my eyes and look up "he's running from something but I don't know what. There are people everywhere but they don't pay him any attention. He sees and ally way and grabs the hand of a little girl that's fallowing him. He yells

"This way."

But it's a dead end. There's a ladder on one of the buildings and he pushes the little girl to and yells at her to run and go. To get out there and go to a safe place. As soon as she gets on the first step of the ladder, I hear footsteps and by the time she's on the third step there's a loud bang, it's a gun shot. There are police men everywhere and the girl begin to yell because they shot the boy." I open my eyes and look at Zexion who is just sitting there listening "The weird thing about it is that the little girl is me." He looks at me for a while without speaking but when I'm about to say something he says

"You say the little girl is you. Can you tell me if the boy looks like someone you know? You're brother maybe?" he asks

"Um, no I can't. His face is a blur just like everyone else." I answer

"Well this may not be a dream at all." He says leaning back in his chair.

"What do you mean?" I ask

"It seems to me that this may be a memory from your past that you may have locked away." He clears up.

"Oh," I say understanding what he says." So what do I do about it?"

"Nothing." He states "There's nothing you can do."

"Um, ok." I say with a shrug.

I get up and start to walk out when he calls for me.

"How do you feel about talking about what happened to you before all this?" he asks. I stop in my tracks

"I really would rather not talk about it." I state

"Well you better get uses to it, because I think Demyx is thinking about having a story time soon."

"What's that?" I ask

"You will see." He laughs

I shrug at what he says and walk out of the room. All the way down the hall and to the living room where I see everyone watching T.V. I walk over to Roxas who is sitting the couch meant for one. I sit in his lap and lean against him .I kiss his forehead and get comfterble. The others just watch for a few minutes and then go back to watching T.V. We sit there for a while before Demyx begins to speak.

"So guys I was thinking we should have a "story time" next weekend."

"Um, ok but what is that?" I ask picking my head up off of Roxas.

"You will see?" he says. I lay back on my Roxy with a sigh.

"That's the same thing Zexion said." I mumble

"It's ok." Roxas chuckled in my ear.

I just heaved a sigh and then start humming a weird song my old friends told me about.

"Oh, Hayabusa it's just not what your use ta. Goodbye you loser I'm to cool for you. Oh, Hayabusa my rank is gona boosta; come on Hayabusa will make my dreams come true!" I sang.

Axel and Riku laughed, Demyx chuckled, and roxas hugged me chuckling lightly in my ear.

"Now where did you hear that from?" He asked amusement in his voice.

I shrugged "When I was walking down the street a couple of years back I heard some kid singing it so I looked it up on YouTube. If you want to listen to all of it just look up halo 3 Hayabusa." I said

"Well I just might so that." Axel laughed.

"Why don't you three show Emma the park and hang out there for the day." Zexion said coming up behind Demyx. He looked down at Demyx with what I would say a longing smile.

"Oooh." I mumbled "Ok sounds like fun come on guys lets go to the park." I cheered jumping off of Roxas and pulling him out of the chair.

He got up and walked toward while I grabbed Riku and Axel and started pushing them toward the door, they just laughed at my antics. Before closing the door I winked at Demyx and Zexion. Zexion smiled and Demyx blushed turned around and ran to the car to see Riku up front and my Roxy in the back seat. I slid in beside him and grabbed his hand. Smiling I buckled up and bombarded my boys with questions.

"I didn't know there was a park around here. Where is it?"

"About 30minutes away so it's going to be a long drive." Axel answered

"Aw. that's ok I like riding around in cars. So what all's at this park? Is it big or small?" I asked

"The usual stuff that's at a park. A few slides, a mare-go-round, a swing set, Oh and a little ways back in the woods that surround the area is a cave that goes on forever." Riku said excitedly

"Sounds like fun." I said. "Why does it have to be so far away though?" I asked. They just stared at me for a moment, I laughed.

"I bet I know why. It's not that hard to figure out by the way Zexion looks at Demyx. Fine by me, let them have their time together." I smiled thinking of how I wished me and Roxas could have time like that. The other laughed and we spent the rest of the trip talking, when we finally got there I ran out and sat on the marry-go-round.

"This place is so much bigger than I thought it would be" I saw Axel and the others walking toward me "Hurry up you lazy people. I need someone to push the marry-go-round." I laughed when they all ran toward me.

Roxas jumped on and hugged me while Riku and Axel pushed us round and round. When it got to a decent speed they both jumped on with us. We all laughed when Riku tried to stand up but ended up falling off. We slid down the slide and sang on the swings for a while but I soon got board. I jumped off of my swing and stood in front of the guys.

"I want to go see the cave" I asked. They looked at each other with worried glances "Please." I begged

"Ok. But on one condition." Roxas said

"What?" I asked

"You have to hold my hand the entire time and not let go for any reason." He said

"I can do that." I said running over to him and grabbing his hand. "Let's go."

We all walked threw the woods and to the entrance of the cave. We walked in and it was completely dark. I pulled roxas closer to me and went to grab Riku's hand who was suppose to be behind me, but wasn't. I got worried.

"Roxas, Riku isn't behind us anymore and I can't see Axel."

He just continued to walk but soon stopped "This should be far enough." He said

"Far enough for what?"

"Let's sit down here ok." He said ignoring my Question.

"Ok." I said sitting beside him.

"Emma?" He asked sounding sad.

"Yeah Roxas."

"You like me right?"

"Yes, of course" I said wondering why he would accuse me of not liking him "Why, would you ask me something like that."

"Well, I'm just worried is all?"

"About what." I whispered

"I'm worried that if you find out about my past you might not like me anymore."

"Nothing about your past could make me not like you Roxas." I told him

"How can you be so sure?"

I wasn't sure about how to answer how to answer that so I just leaned in and kissed him, fully on the mouth "I just am." I said

He kissed me and we sat there kissing for a while when a light shined on are faces, and who was holding that light, none other than my brother and he looked mad.

"What do you think you're doing." He stated more then asked

"Um, kissing what else?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well I can see that." He said then he looked a roxas "If you hurt my sister you will pay. Now get up and come with me I don't want you putting your lips all over her." He said waking away. We got up and fallowed

"Sorry about Zack." I whispered to Roxas

"No worry. He's just protective of you that's all." He whispered back

When we walked out of the cave Axe land Riku were was standing there trying to hold back their laughter. I grabbed their arms and we went back to the car. Before we left I called out over my shoulder

"Bye bro. I'll see you when I see you."

"Ok. Bye. Oh, and Hey try to come and visit me tomorrow after school and you can bring your friends." He said

"They would come with me anyways even if you didn't invite them." I laughed

"That's probably true." He said and walked off

With that we got in the car. Axel and Riku were in the front while me and Roxas in the back. I laid my head on Roxas's chest while he held me with his head resting on mine. I soon fell asleep like that.

Thanks for reading guys and sorry it took so long I was having some issues. I got bit by a mosquito and had an allergic reaction my hands and feet were swollen and that had a stingy itchy feeling and it hurt to type but at least I got it right I'll try to get the next chapter out soon ok guys please Review or message me.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello, People I love you all and hope you are enjoying this story sorry it sucks I'm board with it so I'm going to end it soon, maybe, possible, I'm not really sure yet but I can make it longer if you guys give me some ideas as to what I should write like a party or something I'm clear out of ideas so help please *gets on knees to beg* I need you people to give me a hand I really need your help with this I am a amateur and I am pathetic so I'm asking that you awesome people give me a hand…..

I do not own Kingdom Hearts because if I did then I would not be what it is today.  
-

That when I woke up I was in my bed with Roxas and he was awake and watching me. I propped myself up on my elbow and looked around, I looked at him.

"Did you carry me from the car?"

"Yeah, you are really cute when you sleep." He stated

"You could of woke me up I would of walked. I bet I was heavy."

"No it was fine. You were as light as a feather."

I giggled and he pulled me over to him, sitting me on his lap as he sat up.

"I don't think we finished yesterday did we?"

"No. I believe we did not."

I giggled more and he leaned toward me and we began to kiss. His lips were soft and gentle against mine. I loved being near him and everything about him. But our romantic moment was short lived When Riku walked in and gasped.

"Didn't we tell you not to have sex you two. Get your own house and then you can do what you want but not here. I don't want to hear any of that." He went on and on.

"Oh, what are going to do Riku come in here and drag us away from each other." I teased.

Riku gave a disgusted face at the thought "EW no I will just have to tell your brother Emma."

"Uh, no you won't." I got up tired of Riku's talking.

I and Roxas walked past him and down the stairs to get our breakfast. Down there we met Axel and Demyx hugging Zexion. I walked over to them.

"Hey guys what's with the long faces."

"Zexion is leaving." Demyx said sadly

"Aw, I'll miss you Zexion." I hugged him.

"Well, good bye. I hope to see you again next year Emma."

He gave me a meaningful glance and walked out the door. It seems like he knows something that I don't oh well whatever. I walked to the door.

"I'm going for a walk, I'll be back for dinner ok bye."

With that I ran out the door and didn't come back till dinner. When I got back Demyx asked me where I went. I just simply said,

"There's this really pretty building in the city that's about a thirty minutes away. I just went down there and stared at the building."

With that we ate dinner and went to sleep. I got my room back and had to sleep in there. I kind of wished I could still sleep with Roxas but I guess this will do for now.

I apologize that this chapter is so short and I hope you liked it though. I just had to get this out of the way the next chapter will be longer I promise.

Bye love fox twin


	10. Story Time

Yellow people..I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. There really isn't an excuse I was just too lazy to type it out but I'm so board today that I did so here it is I think I'm going to end it soon I'm bored with it.  
-

The week went by so quickly that I almost didn't notice that the next day was Saturday and almost set my alarm clock.  
Saturday morning I woke up and did my usual retinue of breakfast and brushing my teeth. I took my shower and changed cloths. When I finished I walked into the living room and just sat on the couch with my knees to my chest. In a way you would have thought I was thinking but my mind was blank and nothing came to me so I sat there doing nothing when Demyx walked down the stairs and said in a sad happy voice

"Ok, time for story time." He looked at me "I think this will be good for you."

Axel walked in from outside where he had been sitting on the porch. I guess he was thinking because when I walked out there to see if he wanted to hang out he just looked at me and the ground and said he didn't feel like it. I just assumed his girlfriend of the week broke up with him before he could.

Riku walked in from the kitchen with a pop tart in his mouth. You would think that would be cute but he had such a faraway look that it just seemed sad and pathetic. He just stood there by Axel, who was looking at the ground, he just nibbled his food.

Roxas came next from down the stairs and stood next to Riku, looking lost and hurt. He had been in his room the whole time sitting on the edge of his bed staring at the wall as if something was hidden in it and he just had to find it. I walked in this morning to see him hoping we could just sit together and hold hands but when I did he looked at me with dead eyes. So walked out and went on with my day of nothingness.

Demyx sighed and looked at us. I was still sitting on the couch watching my friends act like they just seen the scariest thing and were now traumatized about it. They looked so dead and sad and lost that it hurt me to see them like this. I couldn't help but think that it was somehow my fault. I will soon find out that it kind of is.

"Ok, guys let's sit in a circle. And we can start." He said gently as if…If he said it as he normally would they would all break. I'm starting to think that I'm not going to like this story telling thing.

They all sat in a circle. Riku pulled the lazy boy chair over to us near the coffee table while Axel and Roxas turned the couch to around a little to be in the circle. I didn't move a muscle I just sat in my chair and waited. Demyx sat beside me in a different chair. Roxas sat on my other side of me with Axel beside him and Riku sat in front of me.

Demyx leaned forward and put his hands on his knees "Ok so who wants to go first so that Emma can see how all this works."

No one said anything; they all just looked away or at the ground. Demyx let out a frustrated sigh.

"Ok, Riku you can go first. Since most of you know each other's story I won't make you stay but you all have to stay for Emma and she tells us hers and you tell her yours you may leave and do as you please for the day that's why I'm doing it so early today." He said, it was only 9:00. Every one nodded

"Ok Riku go ahead and tell Emma why you are here." Demyx asked/stated

"Well, um I'm here simply because my parents neglected me. Ever since I was Four I took care of myself. They told me I was a mistake and I shouldn't have been here. If I got hurt they stared at me, they didn't feed me and I almost died at least twice." He said looking at the ceiling "When I turned nine I met Demyx and he took me in." He finished

"Ok, Thank you Riku, Emma let's hear your story." Demyx nodded in my direction.

"I don't really think you should know about my past." I said as I looked away.

"We do. We can't help you if you don't tell us and were not letting you go through it alone."Demyx said

I just looked away, and then Axel began to speak. I still wasn't sure this was for the good or for the bad of things.

"For the longest time I could remember I was on the streets. When I was young my parents kicked me out of the house because they thought I was possessed by demons. I got on a bunch of drugs and joined a gang. But soon everyone just stopped talking to me and they all cast me out. I got in a tough situation and didn't know what to do that was when I met Demyx and he took me in. End up that the reason every one stopped talking to me was because I had ran out of money and no one wanted to be around me because I couldn't help them with their drugs and stuff. I had gotten sick and they left me to die that's why I had no money I was too sick to steal it." He said

My first reaction was to hug him but I didn't that was when Roxas began to speak.

"You know me and you almost went thru the same thing. My mom beat me every day she had a drug problem and she was never really there, you know. She would always apologize to me when she was sober enough to tell who I was coming up with excuses about how she thought I was a giant spider or a zombie or even a Skelton trying to eat her flesh. One day when one of my friends was staying over she beat me till I passed out and he called 9-1-1 and they took her away. A couple of weeks later I met Demyx and stayed with him."

I laughed a little "At least you could have friends come over. One time when I brought my friend over my dead beat her and luckily she got Amnesia." I said

"How is that lucky." Riku asked

"Dad told me if he ever went to jail that when he got out he would kill me and I believed him."

"Ok, Well will you tell us your past now?" Demyx asked

"Only if you tell me why you are doing this," I said

"Doing what?" He asked

"Taking in people who need help, most people just wait for the person to die before they say something about it."

"Well when I was born my parents tried to kill themselves and they took me with them. They took the car and drove it off a bridge. Somehow I survived and my grandma took care of me until she died when I was sixteen. From that day forth I told myself that when I get old enough I was going to help whoever I could. No one should be alone during tuff times." Demyx explained

He looked at me expectantly as did the others. I sat there and thought for a moment.

I finally decided that I didn't like this story telling crap and I had the sudden urge to run out the front door and never come back and just keep running till I passed out. I looked at the door and then looked at every one. They just looked at me. I looked at Roxas as I began,

"Well it all started when I was thirteen. Now back then my mom was my best friend and she was the only person I could talk to mainly because she never judged how I thought like everyone else did. She didn't mind when I was over dramatic about some things and then indifferent about others.  
Well In June of 2010 her and my dad got in a fight, he was drunk. I heard the yelling in the middle of the night and got up. I walked down the stairs quietly. There was a wall that was on both sides of the stairs so that you couldn't fall off of them. I walked to the last three steps and put my fingers on the edge of the wall and looked out at the living room but no one was there but I could still hear the yelling. A few seconds later dad walked out of the kitchen with a beer bottle and sat on the couch, mom followed him. Yelling about how there wasn't enough money for him to be out with his buddies every night and how he should come home earlier and not after midnight. He told her that she didn't have say in what he did. Mom got up and screamed at him asking if he was cheating on her." I pulled my knees up to my chest. "He asked why she thought that and why she didn't trust him. She yelled that one of her friends saw him with another woman a couple of nights ago and that he crawled into her car and they drove off together. He told her that she broke down and he was just helping her and asked why she would trust her friends more than him. She told him it was because he would come home with a different shirt on then what he left in and that she always smelled strong perfume on him when he came home.  
He was so mad at her he threw the bottle at the wall where I was hiding. The bottle shattered and went into my hand and the contents inside of it got all over me. I mumbled an ow and mom heard me. She asked if I was there and called me sweetheart. I walked out from m hiding place. Dad got up and began to yell at me saying I shouldn't have been eavesdropping and about how much of a nuisances' I was. Mom finally broke and she started to cry, she ran out the door. I went after her but her legs were longer and she was already in the middle of the road when I got to the door. I yelled for her and she stopped and looked back at me and that was when the car came speeding down the road and hit her." I looked at my hands as they started to shake "They didn't even stop they just kept on going. I screamed for her and she didn't move. I told dad to call and to ambulance but he just stood there with his mouth wide open and his eyes wide. So I squeezed past him and ran to the phone. When they person on the other line asked what my emergency was I screamed that my mom just got ran over and she wasn't getting up. She told me to calm down and give her an address. I gave her the adders and ran back to my mom. By now the neighbors were out there and surrounding her. I got between them ran to my mom. I laid on her lifeless body sobbing until a police man picked me up and told me that it would be ok and that she was going to a hospital and that they were going to fix her there, he told me I should go home and go to sleep and that tomorrow everything will be better. I ran to my room and grabbed my gun that was on my dresser and put it in my mouth but just before I pulled the trigger my dad walked in and told me that there was no point in doing that because she wasn't my real mother and he wasn't my real father.  
The man that said everything was going to get better jinxed me because it didn't get better it just got worst." I hugged myself "Dad stopped working and went to the bar every day and when he got home that night he would yell at me telling me that it was my fault that mom died and he would beat me. He slapped me, punched me, threw me against walls, and dragged me by hair. He even put me in the basement for a few days and when I was nearly dead, dad he pulled me out and gave me a cracker and a bottle cap of water and told me to stay in my room. But every night he would call me down and would beat me till I about past out from the pain." I said Demyx looked at me and pulled my head up to look at the others.

"Is that it?" He asked me

"No, I would have to say that the worst part was that sometimes he would bring his friends over and let them have their way with me." I said putting my head back on my knees not making eye contact.

"So how many times did you think about suicide?" He asked me

I laughed darkly "All the time. But there's a difference between thinking and attempting and before you ask three times. I attempted suicide three times." I said

"Why and how?" He asked

"Usually with a gun simply because I thought it would be easiest but every time I walked past tall building I couldn't help but think about how wonderful it would be to walk to the roof and jump. To feel like I was flying for at least a little while and when I hit the ground the sweet bliss of darkness would come and then I would be gone and I could be with mother again." I said

"That doesn't answer why." He said

"Because dad was right. It was my fault that mom was dead. If hadn't let her know I was there then she would have never ran into the road."

"She could have." Axel spoke up.

I shook my head "No, she wouldn't have. You see I knew for a long time that they were fighting but I never really took notice. They always fought and it was always the same. If I hadn't showed up she would have never stormed into her room and locked dad out." I said

"Ok then I guess that's every one, Hey where are you going." Demyx asked me

I had suddenly got up and walked to the door. I still had the urge to run away and never come back.

"I'm going for a walk."

Once I was out the door I ran as fast as I could, not knowing where I was going, only that I had to get away. I wasn't sure why I was running either. Was it to get away from them or to run away from my past?

Ok so that's the chapter and you finally got to know every one's past. Hope you licked it and please review and tell me what you think. There will probably only be two or three more chapters ok guys I hope you enjoy. Have a good day my lovelies

Bye love Fox twin


	11. Chapter 11

Hi, sorry for not updating in like forever. I'm lazy and didn't want to. Well here it is chapter 11 I think.. ^.^  
-

The next day was the same. I would go out and run and I wouldn't show up till dinner.

Then Monday Roxas dragged me to the park and we sat on the swings. He was quiet for a while then spoke.

"Have you been avoiding me these past few days?" he asked

I was alarmed that he would think that, and then looked down in shame. I love him but I would run away every time he came near me, because I was afraid that he would hate me because of my past. I sighed.

"Yes and no." I said. Tears threaten to spill over.

"What does that mean?"

I looked up at him and he was watching me.

"I mean that no, I wasn't meaning to avoid you, but yes I was."

"Then why were you"

"I was afraid." I barely whispered.

"Why would you be afraid?" his tone was sweet.

"I was afraid that you would hate me because of my past. I couldn't bear the thought of losing you, that I ran away 'cuz I didn't want hear it end."

A single tear left my eye and he gently used his thump to wipe it away. He stood up and brought me to his body, holding me tight. He whispered in my ear.

"I could never leave you. I love you too much to even think of it."

I cried into his shoulder hugging him.

"I love you to. I love you so much."

The next thing I know he's ripped out of my grasp and I look up shocked. What I see frightens me; I have never seen a more horrid sight other then my mom's death.

My dad had Roxas on the ground beating his face in. he slammed him into a tree and began to yell.

"YOU AND YOUR FRILENDS THINK YOU CAN JUST TAKE MY DAUGHTE AWAY AND DO WHATEVER YOU WANT WITH HER. YOU EVEN THINK YOU LOVE HER. YOU DON'T KNOW THE WITCH SHE CAN BE. SHE CAUSED HER MOTHERS DEATH. SHE STEALS FROM ME AND GOES AROUND TO RANDOM PEOPLES HOUSES AND DISSAPERS FOR HOURS!"

I was crying and ran to my dad hitting him in the back

"Stop it, stop it! You're hurting him stop!"

He brought his arm around and hit my head. I was dizzy and couldn't see well. All I saw was a flash of red jump on James back and start beating him. Then I saw Demyx help Roxas up and lead him to a car and Riku ran over to me and asked if I was ok.

"Hey Emma are you ok. Can you stand come on we have to go. Axel can handle himself."

I didn't speak I just stood and allowed him to lead me to the car. When we finally got there everything hit me. I saw Roxas lying beside me. I put his head in my lap and cried. I was whispering to myself while Demyx drove us to the nearest hospital.

"I'm sorry Roxas. I'm so sorry. I love you and won't leave you till your better and healthy. I love you."

So we were at the hospital and Roxas was rushed into the emergency room. His head was cracked open and arms and legs were bruised. I sat in the lobby waiting for him to get done with his surgery. A nurse walked over to Demyx and asked.

"What happened sir?"

He didn't answer he just looked at me. I was still staring at the wall in front of me not wanting any of what happened to be true. So when I spoke I was half out of it.

"my dad" I said hesitantly "My dad started to beat him while we were at the park" I said looking at her.

"Ok and where is your dad now?" she asked grabbing a phone.

I put my head in my hands.

"I don't know." I said hoarsely

"OK. I'm calling 911."

She walked off after that and Axel walked in and ran over to me and started shaking my shoulders.

"Emma what the hell happened?" he asked

"I don't know." I whispered

He shook me harder then leaned his head against my shoulder. I stared at his crying form on my shoulder.

"we were talking and swinging. When he hugged me then he was ripped out of my arms and the next thing I know he's on the ground and dad is beating his face in. No matter how hard I tried or screamed for him to stop, he wouldn't. He wouldn't stop." I said to him

He looked at me with tears streaming down his face. He grabbed my shoulders and shook them.

"Why didn't you stop him, why didn't you notice he was there or that he was fallowing you? Why didn't you do anything, Emma? You could have stopped this from happening. You could have ended it all." he yelled

Riku came and dragged him away from me and while I watched with wide eyes I heard him whispered.

"There's nothing she could of done."

I realized then that, that was a lie and Axel was right. I could have stopped him. I could have ended it a long time ago. If I would have just pulled the trigger the first time then none of this would have happened. Roxas wouldn't be in the hospital and I wouldn't have been such a nescience to the others either. They wouldn't have had to know such a horrible, selfish person like me.

When Roxas got out of the emergency room I went to his hospital room and slept there that night. I didn't leave Roxas' side nobody could drag me away from him. I held his hand and never let go. When he woke up two days later, he smiled and said hey. I cried and called Axel and the others and they came over as fast as possible.

It was a happy time we all laughed and cried. I slipped out and went home to make something for everyone.

~~~~~ Axel P.O.V ~~~~~~~~

When Emma called me and told me that Roxas was awake I rushed over as fast as I could with Demyx and Riku. When I saw his face I was so happy that I forgot about telling Emma sorry for what I said. Soon the nurse tool us we could take Roxas home and on the way he asked.

"Where's Emma at?"

That was a good question. Where did she go? She disappeared when we got there.

"I don't Roxas. I think she left when we got here."

"She said she had to prepare something for us." Demyx said getting in the driver's seat.

When we got home the lights were on, but when we got inside no one was there. But there was a wad of cash and a video camera on the table. Roxas went and read a note that was attached to the camera.

"It says 'plug this into the TV and watch the vid. P.S I'm glad you're ok now Roxy.'"

"I wonder what's on it." I said plugging it into the TV.

When it came on and the video popped up you could see Emma sitting on her bed. She looked sad.

"Hey guys. If you're watching this then I'm already gone and there's no point and looking for me. I just want to say that I'm sorry for all of the trouble I've caused you. I made this so I could show you all of the good times we had together and to show how much I love you guys and how happy I am that I met you." She smiled

"Up first is Axel."

The screen switched from her to pictures of Axel. Some of them with her and some with Roxas, Riku, Demyx, and/or Zexion. And while the pictures went by she spoke.

"Axel I love your pyromaniac, flamboyant personality. The way you can ease a tense atmosphere is amazing. I'm happy I have all these wonderful memories of you. You would always drive me and Roxy to and from school. And when you started to beat my dad you were the best person in the world to me right then and I am grateful for it. That sounds so wrong but its true"

The pictures turned into pictures of Riku.

"Riku you are the best brother I thought I never had. I'm happy we met and that I got to know you. I always loved your hugs no matter what I said. You helped me a lot threw all of this and I'm sorry I'm leaving you so soon. If only it was possible for us to have more time together but it's too late now."

The pictures went to Demyx now.

"Demyx you will always be one of my best friends. You are my hero and I love what you're doing, helping kids like me. Thank you so much it's because you that I'm out of that hell whole I once called a home. You are like a father to me and love you and thank you with all my heart."

Then Zexion came, what few pictures there where.

"Tell Zexion thanks for listening to me, I know he is smart and I love his soft side even if he doesn't show it! Ha-ha I hope he has a good time at collage." She said and you could hear the smile in her voice, but you could also tell she was close to tears.

A picture of her and Roxas holding hands and blushing looking opposite directions, eating sea salt ice cream came up and so the slide continued with pictures of them and Just Roxas and his friends."Roxas…..I love you with all my heart. You gave my life meaning and I'm glad you where my first love, I will never forget you kind smile and words. I love you and so I am sorry for what my dad did to you, I hope you can forgive me for hurting you. I love you Roxas and always will, but that is also one of the main reason have to say good bye, so you don't get hurt because of me, so none of you get hurt again." Next a picture of all of them together smiling and laughing at the park. "So to my beloved family, it was short but well lived I'm afraid this is good bye. If you wish to know what happens to me then you should hear about it on the news" And as a red rose fell from top to the bottom of the screen everything went black and for a few seconds the world seemed to stop spinning, everything was quite and still as we took in what happened.

"Why the heck would she leave us?" Riku screamed.

"Where would she even go?" I asked frantic.

I looked at Roxas as he just sat there thinking. Then Demyx spoke.

"Axel she couldn't have gotten that far. Go look for her."

"Roxas why are you just sitting there come with us to look for her. She's your girlfriend." I yelled at him.

I regretted it a moment later when he looked at me with those sad eyes. The words he spoke broke my heart.

"I don't think she's just running away from us… she might be running away from the world."

"What the heck does that mean?" Riku asked

"She said 'if you wish to know what happens to me then it should be on the news later.' And what's one of the things they put on the news." He asked his voice rising.

"I don't know." I said my brain was such a wreck I couldn't think.

"Yes you do Axel. Think. Suicide that's what." He yelled.

"She doesn't want anyone to get hurt again because of her so she's ending it now." Riku said then he looked at me "she took what you said seriously."

We all ran out the door and into my car when Zack walked up and waved smiling.

"Hey guys I came to see-"

His smiled fell.

"What's wrong?... Where's my sister?"

"She's going to commit suicide do you know where she might be?" Roxs asked.

"Yeah, I know."

He jumped in the passenger seat and directed us to a skyscraper in the city. You could see a figure at the top. Swinging their legs. We all ran up to the top of the building and once we were on the roof we saw her standing on the edge of the building.

~~~~ Emma's P.O.V.~~~~~

I stood on the edge of the building's roof thinking about jumping. But I couldn't bring myself to do it. All I have to do is step forward and I'll be flying and then I'll be with mom. I brought my leg out to step forward and my last thought being

'I'm sorry Roxas I love you'

Just as I closed my eyes and took the step I felt a pair of arms around my waist and pulling me back. I fell on the person that pulled me away from the ledge and was secretly grateful. I didn't want to do it but I have to protect the one's I love so I need to do it. I need to end it now. I opened my eyes which were starting to tear up. I looked up and saw Axel and Riku standing there smiling.

"You shouldn't have taken what I said seriously, I'm sorry I said those things to you. I was just mad at myself for not being there earlier." He said sternly.

I was shocked and happy and scared at the same time. My eyes suddenly went big as I remembered that someone had their arms around me and I was still lying on top of them. I looked underneath me to see a crying Roxas.

I started crying to. I turned around in his grip and hugged him for all he was worth.

"Why?" I stammered

"Because I love you and I never want you to leave me." he said crying into my shoulder.

"But you got hurt because of me." I cried.

"I don't care. It would have hurt me more if you were gone." He said looking up at me.

We stood up and hugged each other lovingly until Riku spoke up.

"Hey he's not the only one who loves you."

"Get in here you to." I smiled

They did and we all hugged when someone cleared their throat behind me. I looked back to see my brother, Zack standing behind me. I let go and hugged my brother. He stepped back and looked at me then at my friends and smiled.

"You have a good bunch of friends so I'm going to assume they can take care of you."

I gave him a confused look.

"I'm going to travel the world and explore. And I might even fall in love. But the point is that I'm leaving but I'll be back some day." He said looking at me then at my new family.

You better take care of her."

"They can take care of me but I also need my brother to take care of me."

"I'm sorry sis but I need to find my propose in life I'll see you later."

And with that he left. I called after him

"I love you bro."

"I love you to sis."

I smiled and looked at my family

"Let's go home." I smiled.

I grabbed Roxas and Riku's hand and ran down the stairs with Axel chasing us. When we made it home I hugged Demyx as he welcomed me back. Then me and Roxas went to sleep, we were both exhausted.

~~~~~ Epilogue ~~~~~~

After everything that day things started to get better me and my family. When I and Roxas got out of collage we got married and had two kids. A boy named Sora and a girl named Kairi. Axel made his dreams come true by being a car designer and he has a very pretty girlfriend that I think he will marry one day. Riku has a family to and we see them every day. Him and Axel lives next door to us. Zack came back to and he did fall in love with a German girl but I don't see him cuz they live in Germany. But he comes over at least four times a year for the holiday and birthdays. So everything ended good and happy.

Oh, and I almost forgot Demyx and Zexion are together to ow they live together and we all visit them all the time. They're not very open about it but we can tell. I'm so glad I met these people, I love them so much.

**Thank you so much for reading my story sorry it sucks I just wanted to end it. I would like it if you would tell me what I could fix about this story. Reviews are always grateful even if it's just a smiley face. That would make me happy to. I might start another story but it's up to you people if I get a lot of reviews then I might start it soon but if I don't then it will be later. Well, I love you guys and I hope you liked it. Oh and this chapter is 7 pages long, I didn't think I had it in me to write something that long. Lol ^.^**


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9, Anake14, At Night We Rise,


End file.
